


Injuries

by rsadelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-29
Updated: 1999-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byers picks Langly up from the hospital and some emotional healing follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half-finished on my hard drive for two months. Dawn's snippet proved to be just the thing to push me to finish it.

"Well, he's rather beat up and we had to stitch a couple of his cuts, but other than that, he's okay. You can take him home, but he'll have to come back in a few days to have his stitches removed."

"All right. Thank you, doctor."

She smiled her acknowledgement and walked away.

"Come on Langly. Let's get you home," Byers sighed, putting his arm out to help Langly stand.

"'M sorry," Langly slurred. "Di'n't mean to make you get up and come get me."

"Yeah, well, you did."

Once home, Byers settled Langly into bed and left him to sleep off the effects of his adventure.

"Morning," Langly mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen the next day.

Byers steered him into a chair and handed him a cup of coffee and Tylenol.

"Thanks."

"You feeling up to some food?"

"Maybe. I can try it."

Byers put bread in the toaster and set about scrambling eggs. When the toast popped up, he put it on a plate which he set in front of Langly. Langly gingerly buttered it and took a small bite. He took larger bites as he gained confidence that his stomach wasn't going to protest. Byers finished the eggs and dished them out onto two plates.

They ate in silence. When they were finished, Byers picked up the plates and put them into the sink, then turned back to Langly.

"You should go take a bath. It'll ease your soreness a bit. You should have done it last night, but, well--" Byers shrugged as if to say they both knew why that would have been impossible. "Just don't get your stitches wet. I'll rebandage them after your bath."

Langly obediently retreated to the bathroom. Byers washed the dishes, wiped down the kitchen and the table, and then stood and stared, looking for some sort of busywork to do. There wasn't any. He sighed and threw the dishrag into the sink.

Langly emerged from his bath wrapped only in a towel to find Byers pacing the kitchen.

"John?" Langly questioned hesitantly. "Can you take care of these for me?"

"Yeah. Go sit on the couch." Byers got the first aid kit and knelt in front of Langly. He reached up and gently brushed antiseptic across the cut over Langly's cheekbone and the gash along his temple. Byers rummaged through the kit to find the appropriate sized bandages and gently pressed them over the newly cleaned cuts. Langly hissed at the pressure. "Sorry."

"'S okay."

"You should take some more Tylenol."

"Yeah, I should."

Byers stood up to put the first aid kit away, but was stopped by Langly's hand on his arm.

"What's going on here, John? Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Byers protested.

"John." Langly was reproving. "I know you better than that."

"I'm not mad, okay?"

"Yes you are."

"Don't tell me how I'm feeling."

"I know you, John. You're mad. Why?"

"Just drop it, okay *Ringo*."

"No. I won't drop it. Why the hell are you mad at me?"

Byers ignored him and moved toward the computer room. Langly stepped into his space and gripped one arm in fingers made strong by years of building computers.

"What is it John?" This time, Langly spoke with an intensity Byers couldn't remember seeing from him outside of a D&D game. Byers shook off the hand on his arm and immediately regretted the flash of pain it caused to sweep across Langly's face.

"Just don't, okay Langly. Don't try to intimidate me and don't try to guilt me."

"All right, I won't. But tell me why you're mad."

Byers turned to answer Langly. "Because. Because you never *think*! You just go out and do all kinds of stupid things like getting in bar fights and tossing around sharp computer parts as if they were made of cotton. You never once think about what it would be like if you ever get really hurt." Byers turned away from Langly and moved into the computer room. Langly, stunned, stood in place for a few moments before following Byers.

"Well, John. I never knew you cared." Langly's voice was just on the serious side of teasing.

"Yeah. Well. I do." Byers stayed turned away from Langly. Langly moved to stand directly behind Byers to wrap his arms around him.

"I'm glad," Langly murmured into Byers' hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Langly tugged at Byers, pulling him back toward the living room. "Come on."

"Wha--" Whatever Byers was going to say was silenced by Langly's lips coming to rest against his. They kissed for an endless moment.

"Come on," Langly repeated, more insistently.

"Langly. We can't. You're still hurt."

"I took Tylenol. And it isn't that bad anymore. And I'll let you do all the work." The last came from the vicinity of Byers' neck as Langly learned the taste of his soon to be lover.

"God, Langly. I can't think when you're doing that."

"So don't think. And you *can* call me Ringo if you want."

"Ringo. Ringo, Ringo, Ringo."

Langly pulled away and groaned. "You have no idea what you do to me." He laced his fingers with Byers' and tugged until Byers had no choice but to follow him. Langly hesitated in the hallway. "My room, or yours?"

"Yours." Langly nodded and led Byers to his room.

Byers pulled the towel off of Langly and gently pushed him onto the bed. Then he paused to just look. Langly squirmed under his gaze.

"Are you going to just stand there," Langly's voice dropped, "or are you going to join me?"

Byers began to take off his clothes. He did it matter of factly, but he was still conscious of the fact that he was being watched. His actions were deliberate, but not overly showy. He moved to cover Langly's body with his own, just for a moment, before moving his weight off of Langly and settling onto the bed at his side. He ran his fingers up Langly's side as Langly copied the motion.

Byers leaned over Langly to kiss him again. A fiercer kiss this time. The kind of kiss that led to other things. Byers moved his lips down Langly's body, stopping to rest at his nipples and avoiding the livid bruises which were the only color on the pale skin. Langly could only moan and run his hands across Byers' hair.

When Byers was somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach, Langly couldn't bear it any more and tugged at Byers until he moved into kissing range. Byers reflexively thrust his hips to slide against the body beneath him. Langly broke the kiss with a gasp.

"John. Stop playing and just do . . . something."

"Like this?" And he ground his hips.

"John." The name came out as a moan. Langly scrabbled at his side and pulled a tube out of the drawer in the bedside table. "Here," he said as he shoved it into Byers' hands. Byers swooped down to steal Langly's breath in a kiss. He sat back and looked down at Langly as he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. He looked at them consideringly for a moment, then reached down to slide one into himself.

"John?"

Byers paused in his motion to meet Langly's eyes.

"Why should you get to have all the fun?"

Langly chuckled. "That's what I like about you, John. You always surprise me." He grinned and reached up to twist a nipple. Byers gasped and reached down to return the favor. "Johnny--" Byers acquiesced and leaned down to recapture Langly's mouth.

Byers twisted his hips as he slid himself down onto Langly's cock. "God, you feel good."

Langly made an abortive thrust upwards. "Johnny, please."

"Patience is a virtue." Byers shifted his hips just a bit.

"I'm not feeling very virtuous at the moment," Langly growled. Byers merely chuckled and leaned down to distract him with a kiss.

Byers pulled back and started to move, drawing himself up and pushing back down to once again thoroughly impale himself. He picked up one of Langly's hands from where it rested on the bed and wrapped the long fingers around his cock. He gasped as Langly began to stroke his fingers up and down. He moved faster and Langly matched his pace.

Byers bent nearly double to whisper in Langly's ear. "God, Ringo, I love you." He sealed their lips together to capture Langly's shout as he came and then let Langly swallow his own moans.

He slid off of Langly and scooped the towel off the floor to clean them up, then settled himself at Langly's side. He resisted Langly's attempt to use him as a blanket. "You're injured."

"I'm okay. Come on, John."

"No." Byers caught Langly's mouth in a gentle kiss. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay." Langly pressed his lips to Byers' cheek and pulled him closer into his side. "John?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." Langly sounded hesitant.

"Good." Byers smiled. "Now go to sleep." He turned his head into Langly's side and drifted off.


End file.
